


I'll never let you let me go

by omgbellamy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Evil, F/M, Future, Guns, Love, Mexico, Original Character Death(s), kate just wants to be done, scott misses kate, seth is shook, seth is too in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbellamy/pseuds/omgbellamy
Summary: Seth pointed his gun at her, although he knew he was bluffing. He couldn’t shoot Amaru because of Kate. He knew this crazy red-headed demon bitch wasn’t Kate, but Kate was still in there.  Seth encounters Amaru/Kate and has a lot of feelings about it. He can't do what Kate asked him to do.





	

“I was right,” Amaru sneered, crushing Seth’s head. “You do have a soul.” She could see into him. She could see how Kate was his light, how Kate helped to make Seth a better man. She was moral and good and grounded him during those times in Mexico where he felt lost under the haze of the drugs. Kate was his salvation. She saved him from his destructive self. 

Seth pointed his gun at her, although he knew he was bluffing. He couldn’t shoot Amaru because of Kate. He knew this crazy red-headed demon bitch wasn’t Kate, but Kate was still in there. Amaru was crushing him, turning Seth’s face white and all he could think about was Kate’s desperate pleas to her.

Please Seth, shoot me. I can’t do this anymore.

It was earth-shattering to hear her soft voice again. He’d missed that quiet and feminine melody that was Kate Fuller’s voice. She was so gentle when he first met her. Just an innocent preacher’s daughter with nothing but her faith and family. But she became so much more to that to Seth. She became his friend, his comrade, the person he talked to about everything. He was so open with her about Richie, his family, about everything in those long months while they were on the road. 

“Shoot her!” Richie cried.

Seth wasn’t listening. He was staring at Amaru’s face as the life was draining from him, when a loud series of gunshots yanked him away from her. Richie shot Amaru several times until the demon queen stumbled back from the impact of the bullets. She was hissing loudly, gazing maliciously at the brothers. 

Amaru ran off into the shadows leaving Seth, Richie and Scott in the alleyway, breathing hard. Everybody was shaken-up by the events but nobody as much as Seth himself. It had been months since he’d seen Kate in the flesh. Months since he’d kicked her out of his car and told her to go because he couldn’t handle her getting hurt up in the mess he and Richie were in. He had to finish his job and let Kate be because she deserved that. 

And then he found out she was dead. Shot, just like that by Carlos without a second glance. He never got to say goodbye or even apologize for being an asshole. He’d be damned now if he let her go.

“Seth, fucking hell, are you okay?” 

Richie touched Seth’s arm, and Seth shrugged him off. “Fine, brother.”

“She almost killed you, Seth, Jesus!” Scott exclaimed.

“You’re fucking crazy now she’s getting away! Why didn’t you shoot her?” Richie asked.

“Kate’s in there, Richard, in case you forgot that key piece of information,” Seth snapped, shaking his head at his brother’s thoughtlessness.

“I know that, dumbass. But that? That girl wasn’t Kate Fuller. That girl is some nut job who thinks she’s the queen.”

There was no doubting Amaru was crazy, but he didn't care. He knew it was her. Just knew it was her trying to breakthrough. Scott had said Kate had tried to warn him about Amaru. There was still a chance that she was alive inside and Seth wasn't giving up hope on that.

“But Kate is inside her. I fucking saw her! You heard her. She begged me to shoot her.”

“You should have,” Scott told him.

Jaw clenched, it took all of Seth's strength not to lunge at Scott. How could he say that about his own sister? 

“That’s your fucking sister, and you’re suggesting we should have shot her?”

Scott nodded. “That wasn’t my sister, Gecko. Kate is long-gone. I accepted that a long time ago. That’s why we have to kill Amaru. For Kate.”

But Seth was still shaking his head. “No. She’s in there, I’m telling you. She’s trapped inside with that twisted bitch. We have to free her, Scott. We have to save Kate.”

“We can’t save her,” Richie said, his voice exasperated but soft. Seth could see the sympathy and sadness in Richard's own eyes. He'd lost her too. They all had. The difference was Seth didn't believe she was gone. 

Seth was determined and it was draining them all of their energy. He didn’t care. He would not abandon Kate Fuller when there was a chance she could be alive. 

“Fuck you assholes!” Seth shouted, storming off. “I’ll save her myself then!”

And he would.

Because a Gecko on a mission always succeeded, no matter how difficult it was. He had to. For her. 

I could never leave you.

And she never did. She never left him. Only when he asked her to. 

Now it was his turn to return the favor.

Heading back through the alley to their getaway vehicle, Seth had only Kate Fuller on his mind.

He’d be damned if he wasn’t the one to save her this time.


End file.
